The Perfect Imprint
by CaptainOfTheC00LKidz
Summary: Annabelle Morgan moves to forks with her father,after her mothers funeral. Paul and the wolf pack, charlie and billy help Hunter her father rebuild her room. She arrives and Paul sees her for the first time and imprints.
1. Introduction

**I own Only OCs, I do not own any of the twilight characters, SM does. But if i did own them...imagine the fun i would have...(Laughs evilly) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
><strong>

**Introduction:**

**Never in my life, would I have every thought, I'd find someone so perfect. So loving and caring. Even though, We started off...a little rough, I can honestly say, I fell in love...instead of...instantly loving her. Seems like my wolf...made the right choice, he couldn't have choose any one Better. Annabelle Lahote...Could you imagine that...Me get married...Me get tied down. Seems like she's the one to do it...My Princess...My Girl...My Wife...She is the perfect Imprint.**


	2. Tragedy

**Annabelle Morgan POV  
><strong>

"Annabelle Morgan", a police officer stated as she opened up the door. "Yes", She answered. "I'm Officer Brewer, and This is Officer Carter", She nodded. "I'm afraid there's been an accident...Danielle Morgan was in an car accident...", "Well, she's okay right...I mean...my mother is okay right", Annabelle questioned. "I'm Sorry Miss Annabelle...Your mother didn't make it...", Officer Carter announced. She shook her head, covering her mouth. "No...no...no...no...no, your lying to me, your lying to me", She denied, Officer Brewer caught Annabelle as she fell to her knees.

She waited in the lobby of the police station...crying waiting for her father to come and take her away from this place, to come and make all the pain go away.. "Annabelle", She heard her father's voice. "Daddy", She cried, she flew towards him. He caught her in a hug. "Princess...", "Dad, she's gone...she's gone", She trailed off. "I know Belle, I know", He said. "But everything is going to be okay, I'm here now,", He told her. "I have to sign papers and then we can go okay", He told her. She nodded. "Stephanie is out in the car with Nicole, you want to stay with me or wait in the car", "I'll stay with you", She mumbled. How could this day end like this, end with her mother leaving this earth, end with her in pain, and suffering.

"I'm really sorry about Danielle, Honey", Stephanie stated. "I'm really sick of people saying that", Annabelle told her. "Sorry isn't going to bring my mother back...", She added. She didn't want to seem ungrateful or rude. She was her father's wife. After the funeral, people kept saying sorry, and it did nothing but make it worse. But the one good thing out of it was that, her father was there and he wasn't leaving.

Even though her father wasn't leaving. Her mother had left the earth. Her mother was gone. A car crash, had taken her mother away. A drunk driver had taken her mother away. And They...it was the reason she was never going to see her mother again. It was because Of the tragedy.


	3. Holy Shit Imprint

**Paul Lahote POV**

"So where did Stephanie and Hunter go again", Jared asked. "Hunter said something his ex wife passing away in a car accident...he had to hurry down there", Seth answered."Okay so...he asked us to rebuild this bedroom for him and hurried off to do what exactly", Paul replied."He has a child with Danielle", Billy told them. "I don't know if it's a boy or a girl but...he has one", He added. "He went down to arrange things for the funeral and get his kid", Charlie chimed in. "I never seen Hunter so down before...I mean even though that was his ex wife, you could tell that he still loved her...they parted on good terms", Charlie said. "Okay guys, let's put the finishing touches on this place", Sam ordered. "They should be arriving any minute now", he add on. Paul blew out a breath. He could finally get out of the house and get the stench of leech out of his nose. Matthew was dating Nicole, just what he needed another Bella, except this time around...Nicole was a bitch.

He didn't see the point of rebuilding this bedroom, it was big enough already. Three bedrooms in one, obviously, whoever moved into this room loved their space, their favorite color was gray. After a couple of hours...they were finally done. "I'm never doing this again", Jared said as he plopped down on the floor. Billy let out a laugh. "You're a wolf Jared, we got this room done, more quicker than normal", He said. "He's here", Leah said. Right then...Paul he got distracted. The scent that filled his nose, was sweet, vanilla and cinnamon, with a touch of honey somewhere within it, it was intoxicating. "Hey guys, I'd like to thank you, for doing me this favor on such a short notice", Hunter told them as he entered the room. He walked up to all of them, and gave them the checks that he promised for their hard work. "Daddy", He heard, her voice was like a drug, just needed to hear it. "Oh...this is my daughter, Annabelle Morgan", Hunter introduced, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. One by one, Hunter introduced her to the pack, by name and as soon as she turned towards him, it hit him...it hit him hard. Suddenly all he could see was her, all he could think about was her and know was her. Like gravity let him go and the only thing that tied him down to the ground, to the earth was her. "Holy shit", Jacob stated. "You can say that again", Leah replied.

This couldn't be happening to him, he couldn't accept this. His pack brothers...and sister, looked at him in disbelief, certainly she was hiding her initial shock, Charlie with raised eye brows and Billy with a slight smirk on his face. He stared at the door way as Hunter said something he couldn't figure out and lead Annabelle out of her room. Suddenly the silence was broken. "Dude, tell me you didn't...", Embry asked. The look on his face told it all. "Unbelievable", Quil commented. He had to get out of here, just then Stephanie appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys...dinners ready, come down after you've washed your hands...", She told them, before hurrying back down the stairs. "Alright you heard, her wash your hands, and get down stairs", Sam said as most of them rushed to the door. This was so unfair, he wasn't ready for this. He had started the cycle once again. He was completely fucked...he had just imprinted.

**A/N: Decided to redo this chapter since it wasn't going along with chapter 4. Tell me what you think. **


	4. Feeling Alive

**Annabelle Morgan POV  
><strong>

She watched as Paul rushed out of the house after Dinner. "Is he going to be Okay", She asked Jacob. He nodded. "He's always like that...Paul just isn't that social towards new comers", He said. She nodded. "So, I heard my dad talking about your mom...you lost her too", Annabelle stated. He nodded. "Yeah, I was younger then", He replied. "Does it ever stop hurting...", "Truth is...No it doesn't but the pain eases up as life goes on", Jacob told her. "Hey...Annabelle, you should come hang with us tomorrow at First Beach", Embry invited. "We'll come and pick you up", Jacob said. "Okay...sure", She answered. She bid them bye as they left.

"Dad I love my room...thanks for everything", "I'm your father Anna...I'm suppose to take care of you...", He said. "Nicole hates that I'm here", She stated. "At dinner she was shooting daggers at me", "So what she can deal with it...your here now...and there's nothing she can do about it", Hunter told her. "Get some sleep...I know they invited you to first beach...knowing them like I do...they'll be here in the morning to pick you up for school and also breakfast", "I thought they go to school on the reservation", She asked. "They do...but they drop Nicole off for me and Steph so we can be out of the house to be at work on time", He said. "Have fun...and if you have home work...", "Do it early so I won't have to cram when I get home", "Exactly...goodnight Princess", He said.

Maybe everything would get better now that she had moved with her father. Her Aunt Serena had offered to take car of her so she could stay and finish school, but her father had asked her think about her decision, and she did and she thought it would be a good idea to reconnect with him. She could visit her Aunt and Uncle any time she wanted and get to see her friends in the process. But she was making progress, even though it's her first day in forks. She had already made new friends. Jacob was just like her...motherless, but he knew and at least she could talk to him about that. Leah Clearwater was the same but it was her father...she was nice even though she came off intimidating. Embry was probably the easiest other than Jake to get along with, he is quiet but did voice his opinion. Quil the funniest one. He put a big smile on her face, a smile that hasn't been shown since tonight. Sam...he was the serious type but you could talk to him about somethings. Emily...kind of surprised her...she looked different...but Anna didn't care about looks...as long as you were a good friend and a good person, she was okay with her. Jared had also made her laugh and was a cool person to hang out with. Kim was nice too, and made her feel at ease. Billy he was just a sweet man, and knew how to talk to a person. Unlike Charlie, he had an awkward way about starting a conversation...but she could tell why, Billy, Charlie and her father were best friends. Brady and Collin were the youngest ones of the group...but they were full of life and it radiated off of them, just like it did with Sweet ol' Seth. Seth was the one that would smile and she'd smile back or do something totally weird and she'd either laugh or have a come back. It made her feel like her own self...it made her feel alive.

**Paul Lahote POV**

"I can't believe you imprinted on Hunters Daughter", Quil laughed. A pale face...really...this is how you guys thank me...stupid legends and stupid wolf for detecting her. "Shut up, Pedophile", Paul spat. Quil and everyone else got quiet. "At least I didn't imprint on a damn baby", he added. "Defending your imprint already Paul", Embry pointed out. "You shut the hell up about Claire...", Quil fired back. "Make me", Paul snapped back. "Guys calm down", Sam ordered. "How was dinner", Sue asked changing the subject...or at least trying too. "Annabelle asked about Paul...", Jacob stated. "She wanted to know why you rushed off so fast...She had hoped it wasn't her", Jacob continued."I can't believe you imprinted on a pale face", Collin said. "She's not that pale guys...she has a light tan color to her...", Brady said. "She might be Half Native, We wouldn't know...", Seth pointed out. Whether she was or whether she wasn't. He hated the whole imprint. He hated that some power could force love on someone, that could determine he stay with one person only.

"You might not want to try and fight it", Sam said. "And why shouldn't I", Paul asked. "Because it only makes the imprint stronger", "Listen...I know you tried to fight it with Emily...but your talking to me...here, I can endure more than you and I'm just a pack mate...", "The pull is strong Paul...you could end up killing her...she's already broken in pain...by the lost of her mother", Sam replied. "You guys know how I feel about imprinting...you guys know that I hate it...", "At least be friends with her", Sam said. "If I do...will you all get off my back about it and order them not to talk about it,while I'm there or an ear shot away and think about while on patrol...", Sam sighed. "Yes...", He replied. "Then I'll...try and be friends with her...", He replied. "Be the way...be at first beach...at five thirty and that's a order", Sam said. "What the hell for...", "So you can actually..meet her without leaving...", Sam said. "Be there" He alpha ordered.

All he heard was maybe you should give it a chance this and maybe you should give a chance that. He had phased into wolf form heading towards her house. His wolf demanded it. He watched as she sat out side of her home staring into the nights sky. Her breathing made his heart accelerate. And then Paul remember that he hated what imprinting did. Seeing her, hearing her heart beat , knowing that wolf magic made him feel this way. Made him feel like this for someone he didn't know. Made him feel for someone he never expected to meet. He despised it...why did she...why did she have to make him feel Alive.


	5. First Beach

**Annabelle Morgan POV  
><strong>

"Where are you heading to", Stephanie asked me with a smile. "First beach...Embry invited me out...they're picking me up in a moment...", Annabelle answered. "It's good you have a few friends", Stephanie replied. "Their all good guys...and girls", She added. "Have fun, Anna", She said picking up her keys. "Hunter should be home around nine...Nicole is staying with Jessica and Lauren til Friday, Just encase you all travel somewhere else...here is some money, get anything you want", She said. "Stephanie...i couldn't...", "Go on and take it Annabelle", She nodded, Annabelle took it out of her hands. "Thanks", She stated. "You welcome, enjoy yourself", Stephanie called back as she unlocked her car. Not long after Stephanie left, they had showed up. She raced into the living room, grabbing the dark red duffel bag, slinging it over her shoulder, she hurried and locked up the house before, Quil helped her into the back of the truck. "Hey Shorty", Brady greeted. "Hey...I'm short because all you guys...and a girl are over like six feet okay", She said. "Really how tall are you", Collin asked. "I'm five three", She said. "Below average", Jared stated. She playfully smacked his arm. "Alright guys stop picking on how short she is...", Kim said. They all laughed.

It must have been maybe an hour when, she sensed him. She turned her head and there he was, walking towards her...towards them. She turned her attention back to her friends pushing and dunking each other in the water. This was one of the days she'd loved to hang out with her old friends...but she'd cherish it as with the new. She took out her camera and started snapping pictures. "Hey", She heard his voice. It was a bit rough, but a little deep. "Hello", She replied, looking at him. "I'm Annabelle", She said. He nodded. "Paul", He said as he sat down. "Why aren't you out there with them", He asked. She shrugged. "I don't know...I'll join them later I guess", She said snapping yet another picture. She turned towards him. "Do you mind if I take a picture", She asked carefully. He shrugged. She backed away trying to get a nice shot. The breeze gave her the perfect picture. "Perfect", She said. "I guess I'll see you later", He said. "Your leaving so soon", She said finding herself a little bummed. "Yeah...I am..See you around I guess", He said turning away from her. She plopped down in the sand. "Hey Anna...we're about to leave and get something to eat...you in or are you staying...", Quil asked. "Um...I'll stay, I want to take more pictures...if you don't mind coming back and getting me...", She replied. "Oh don't worry...we'll be back...give us a couple hours", Jacob said. "See ya, when we come back short stuff", Jared added hopping in the back of the truck. "You should have gone with them", Paul said as he stopped mid stride. "I'm not hungry...I like to be alone these days", she replied. He sighed and turned around. "Come on...", He said. "Where", She asked. "Your hungry...I'm taking you to eat", He answered. She slowly followed after him in wonder.

**Paul Lahote POV  
><strong>

"So you don't live far from First Beach", She commented. He shook his head no, grabbing her a pair of his sweat pants and a tank top. "This is it...go get changed...down the hall to the right...", He told her. She eyed him, trying to read him obviously, she couldn't...before she went and did what he said. Damn the wolf that chose to imprint and damn imprinting at all. It made him feel things she did at a minimum. He couldn't succumb to the feelings. He couldn't, just couldn't love her. She came out of the bathroom room, his pants obviously baggy and quite long on her. He walked up to her and looked her over, grabbing the draw strings, he heard her heart skip a beat. An amazing tune to hear...her heart beat...it was like it matched his. Quickly he tightened the waist band and, rolled up her pants legs, enough so she wouldn't trip. "Thank you", she told him. "Follow me", he said heading to his garage. He unlocked the truck and hoped inside "You getting in or what", He asked. "I need help", She said. "I'm a little...short", She answered. He started up the car and leaned over opening the door. "Take the handle...jump up and slide into the seat", He said, he caught her as he saw her foot slip. "That was cool", she laughed. He was about to smile. "Buckle up...", He replied backing out of his drive way.

"I heard about your mom,sorry", He said, She shifted into her seat. "Seems like everyone has", She replied. "Thanks...I miss her you know". He looked from his plate and looked at her. He nodded. "I always thought, she'd see me...graduate...get married, see me pregnant and help me through everything through it...see her grandchildren...and then see them graduate...", She trailed off. She wanted kids...,she wanted marriage. He pictured her pregnant...carrying his child..., getting married and everything. It flashed into his eyes. Damn this...Damn everything for feeling this way. "I'm sorry I'm just pouring all my thoughts on you", She said. "So...let's play twenty one questions", She added. He raised an eye brow as he ate a french fry. "How old are you", She asked. "Nineteen", He answered. "Liar", She said in disbelief. He slid her his I.D. "Holy crap", She said. "Okay...how old are you", He asked. "I'm sixteen", She answered. "Turning seventeen on May 29th", She added. "not that far away", "Certainly not...how tall are you exactly", She asked. "I'm 6'6...you", "5'3", "Such a Midget", He replied. He couldn't believe he was getting happy. This was too much. It always is too much. Imprinting is making his heart change. He was actually laughing. He was actually smiling. He found himself actually liking her. Damn, Sam for ordering him to first beach...and damn her for moving down here.


	6. Embrace The Feeling

**Annabelle Morgan POV  
><strong>

"Thanks for the food...and the ride home", She told him. "I guess I'll see you around", She added climbing out of the truck. She turned back around to see him staring at her. Waiting for her to go inside of the house. She waved and walked inside of the door. She had a great time. Even though she new he had no feelings for her at all. He had guarded himself.

"How was first beach", Hunter asked. "It was very fun...I got to take some photos of the scenery..I think it's good for my creative art class", She replied. "So I thought I saw Paul drop you off...", He stated. "Yeah...he took me for a bite to eat..., we got to meet properly...", She stated. "I'm glad your getting along with everybody now", He said. "Everybody except Nicole...", "You already know how Nicole is, Belle", He told her. "I really want to get along with her...but she makes it difficult", Annabelle admitted. "She's a very stubborn person to deal with...when I try to get along with her, it's like she puts up a shield...so I give up on her", Annabelle said. "It's nice to know you had a good time with them," "I know...anyway...I'm gonna go upstairs and look over my pictures...for creative art", She said. "Don't cram on them, and goodnight", Her father reminded.

Feelings...were bubbling up inside of her. One day...only one day no, not even that...three hours...with Paul...she feels that way. Was this what her mother was telling her about. How you when you meet a guy...that you start to have nice feelings for. Like the feeling of something fluttering in her stomach, how her heart rate changes when he's close or when he's happy and laughing. Knowing that he guarded himself and his feelings well. How could she embrace it...how could she embrace her feelings. This was unnatural...the way her feelings were growing. She took a deep breathe and blew it out slowly as, she tried to focus on the pictures in front of her. She couldn't force herself to embrace him...she didn't need disappointment. She needed him to let his guard down...to let him embrace his feelings before she could.

**Paul Lahote POV  
><strong>

He could smell, her in the bathroom...it was like her scent was blocking out any other. And then he pictured her wearing his clothes...damn it, he thought as he shook the image out of his head. He didn't get why...they're all pushing him towards her...like they've been waiting for him to imprint or something. She was interesting to say the least. Quiet but could talk...and laugh. He seemed to have lightened her mood. But then...it changed slightly. Like she's saddened and it was taking over her body.

Picking up the phone, he hated that Sam knows when he comes home. "Paul", Sam's voice echoed. "Yeah...",

"No patrol for you tonight, Collin, Brady and Seth have it...Friday is You, Jacob and Embry", He told him. He blew out a breath of relief, glad he didn't ask about Annabelle. "Got it boss", "Could you please stop calling me that", He asked as he hung up the phone. The door to his house opened and there stood his mother. "You finally made it home...where were you son", His mother asked. "I was with a friend...we went for food...speaking of which did you make anyway", he asked. His mother smiled. "It's all in the fridge...I just came to cook and see how you were doing then I'm heading back to work", She said. "I'm doing fine...how about you", Paul asked. "A little tired...but that all comes with the work...Julia is off to Art School, so me and Hector can relax and not worry", She said referring to his step sister and her husband. He nodded. "Finally...she's gone...I couldn't stand her...", He laughed. His mother swatted him on the arm. "Well I better get going work calls...I'll see you later son", She said kissing his cheek and walking out of the door.

After eating he went into his bedroom, turned on the TV and started drinking. Her face...her laugh, her eyes, her mouth, her hair everything was in his head. Thinking about her had become a habit. His wolf...thought she was perfect and it was starting in on him. He started noticing the little things she does. And get's this feeling in his heart...it flutters every time she talks or laughs...even smiles. And it reaches her eyes...unlike Wednesday, when they met,...when she first arrived...she smile in sadness. The way her eyes sparkle when she admires something or is talking about something precious to her. It made him want to have her...own her, everything about her, his wolf wanted it, His wolf needed it...Something Paul wasn't ready to do...he wasn't ready to take his feelings and embrace it...Paul didn't want to embrace it..., not yet.


	7. If You Could Admit It

**Paul Lahote POV**

This is getting annoying, he thought as, Brady and Collin argued over some stupid game. He sighed. "Why do you two always have to fight over something stupid...is it in the dumb ass wolf code or something", He snapped. Both of them looked at him. "You need to see Annabelle", Collin replied. "You were much better to deal with when you came back from Patrolling by her place", he added. "Why haven't you been by to see her", Brady asked. "Because...I'm not about to be all in my imprints face, every day like Sam, Jared and Jacob are", He answered. "Why the hell are you in me and my imprints personal space anyway", He asked. Collin smirked. "So you stopped fighting against it", he asked. "Not fully but enough so i won't cause her any pain...", Paul said. "I can feel it Pulling Harder...It's real annoying", "You really need to give up", Jacob said with Sam and Jared right behind him. "Admit to yourself...you want to be friends with her...admit to yourself that there is no point in fighting it, Admit to yourself that you want what your wolf wants and that's Annabelle", Jacob stated. "You need to stop avoiding the girl...it's been two weeks already...she's getting sick Paul...can't you tell", Jacob asked. "You've been eating less and getting tired faster than usual", he added. Two weeks...of being tired and not eating as much was because of him...was because she was sick because he was fighting the imprint. "Annabelle looks like shit", Jared told him. "We went to help out over there and I was surprised by the scent of her sickness", He added. "Go and check on her...maybe it'll stop it", Jared said. "Maybe so", Paul answered. He sighed. "I'll be back...and don't mess up my house", He said grabbing an extra pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie.

As he got closer to her house in wolf form. The sickness flowed into his nostrils. It smelt deathly...just how sick was she. He had caused this. "You need to eat something Anna", He heard her father say. "I can't keep anything down dad...", She couldn't even finish her sentence with out coughing up a storm. Quickly he phased back into his human form, slipped on his shorts, hoodie and shoes. Pulling the hoodie over his head shielding him from the rain, he knocked on the door. Hearing foot steps approach, a matter of seconds, the door swung open. "Hey, Stephanie", He said. "Hey, Paul...coming to see Annabelle", She answered. He nodded. "She has officially locked herself in her room, In fear of giving one of us what she has", She said. "Go on up...help Hunter and see if you can get her to unlock the door and get her to eat...It doesn't stay down but still...", "No problem I can handle it", Paul replied. He went up the stairs to hear and see hunter pleading with Annabelle. "Watch out", He told him. "Go get the soup...I'll handle this", Paul told him. Hunter raised his eyebrow but didn't argue against it leaving him standing at her bedroom door. "Annabelle", He called out. A few moments later, she answered. "Paul...what are you...doing here", She asked struggling to keep her voice. "I came to see how you were...Jacob and Jared told me you were sick", He stated. "Unlock the door and let me in Annabelle", "No...You'll get sick", She stated. "No I won't just unlock the door and let me in...", "Paul...", "Annabelle do it", He demanded. Her bed squeaked as she got up, the lock on the door clicked and the door opened slightly. He pushed open the door and held his nose for a moment...she didn't smell...but her sickness rolled off of her like a car rolling off a dead carcass in the road. "You you need to eat Anna", Paul told her. "I can't eat...it won't stay down...", "You can eat...", "What's the point if it's going to come right back up", "Still...you need to eat something...for me...please", He pleaded. She smiled. "Fine...I'll eat something", She answered. Paul could smell some of her sickness had dissipated. It was a relief. He had never experienced, anything like feeling the effects of fighting an imprint like this before. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

In a way he was happy that he went to go see her. Two weeks without seeing her was taking it's tole and fighting it was putting both of them in enough pain and brought up the soup which smelled good to him. He never imaged himself feeding a girl. "Hey", Annabelle said as she caught him eating a few bites of her soup. He smiled. "What I'm hungry to you know", Paul replied. She laughed. "Do you ever go without food", She asked. "Hell no", He answered putting the spoon up to her lips.

**Annabelle Morgan POV**

"Paul", She called. "What is it", He asked turning around in his chair. She needed to know. "Why have you been avoiding me", She asked. He stared at her for a few minutes before he started to talk. "I haven't been avoiding you...", "Yes you have...If i said or did something to offend you I'm sorry...", "Look me and my mom haven't been spending enough time together, so i devoted two weeks of my time to spend with her...", He said. "I haven't been avoiding you Annabelle and you didn't do a thing to offend me...", He answered. She started to feel better as soon as she had heard his voice outside her door. Every time their close, it's like she could feel his pain...his sorrow, she could feel what he felt. "I know that...you can't stand to be around me but I'd like to be friends...", "What are you talking about...two weeks ago..we hung out like BFF's", He said. "So we're friends...", "We started being friends when i took you to lunch the first week here", Paul answered. "Even though your midget and the biggest nerd i've ever met other than Embry...your a nice caring and kind hearted girl...that didn't give in the rumors about me", "Hey I'm not one to judge others", Annabelle butted in. "I figured that out...when we were playing that question game...", A big smile came on her face. "OH HELL NO", Paul answered before she even got to ask the question.

"Your tired Paul", She stated. He shook his head. "No I'm not...", "Stop lying to me", "No I won't", "So you are tired", "DAMN IT, Annabelle, see what you made me say",. She broke out laughing. "Come on lay back and relax...and let's watch this movie...", "Is your dad going to be okay with me sleeping with his daughter" He asked with a smirk on his face. She slapped his chest as she she locked her door and started the movie. She couldn't believe he had agreed on staying and watching a movie. She laid back in her bed and turn to ask Paul a question only to find him sleep. She pulled the covers around her and took a deep breath. This was the first boy to ever be this close and be sleeping in her bed. She needed to Admit to herself that, he was the reason, her stomach was full of butterflies...Admit he was the reason, her heart flutter when ever his name was mention...If she could only Admit it.


	8. Taking that Chance

**Paul Lahote POV  
><strong>

"I really don't get what your trying to do Paul", Jacob told him. "I need to ask her out on a date", Paul said. "Okay so ask her...", Quil told him. "I mean she's your imprint...dating would be pointless don't you think", Brady asked. "Guys he's taking a chance at this", Sam said. "He can't just up and say...we're boyfriend and girlfriend...", He added. "Tell me what you want", Jacob asked. He took a deep breath..." I want to take a chance with Annabelle", Paul Admitted. "But I don't want her to love me because of the imprint...I want her to love me...just for me", He added. "Just ask her man...we could tell she liked you already and the pull wasn't as strong back then...", Seth said. "Take the chance...you won't regret it", Embry told him.

He'd ask her once he picked her up from school...yeah, he thought. He was taking a big step here...Giving this imprint, giving Her a chance and His heart a chance at loving at it's own will. He had been forcing the imprint back for so long...and getting to know and hangout with here through the past six months...maybe he can like her...even love her. His own love...not the love that the imprint forces.

He hoped into his truck and sped off leaving his pack brother standing there with smirks on their faces. , Pulling up the the school...teens were standing outside. He got out of his truck and all eyes were on him. Confused and wondering why he was there. And he stopped mid stride as, she turn around, her eyes bring with excitement and happiness. "PAUL", She screamed running towards him, leaving her friends behind. He caught her like she weighted nothing and to him she didn't...actually she didn't weigh that much at all. "Hey Belle", he said. "I didn't know you were picking me up...why haven't you called me", She asked reaching up and pocking his chest. "Sorry...I've been real busy", He said. "Your a cheer leader", He asked as he stared at what they called their cheer outfits. "Yeah...Paul you know this unless you were paying attention", She said. He wasn't even paying attention to her...he was preoccupied looking down her top. "Paul", She said capturing her attention. "Are you okay", She asked. "Yeah I'm fine", He answered. "Let's get going", he said opening up her door and helping her inside.

He sighed this was going to be harder than he thought.

**Annabelle Morgan POV**

It had been a couple of hours and something seemed like it bothered Paul and it was getting to her in the process. She dropped her pencil and turns towards him. "Paul", She called. "What's the matter", She added. "Nothing...", "Don't lie to me Paul...Felix Anthony Lahote", She said pointing at him. "I can't believe you used my full name like that", He said. To him, he thought it was a little hot. "You want to know what's wrong", Paul asked. She nodded and acted like she opened her ears and shut her mouth. "I really...really like this girl", He said. Suddenly her spirit was down...but she didn't let it show. "And I've been having this hard time trying to give my heart...a chance at love...you know", He explained. She nodded for him to continue. "And I'm having this hard time letting everything good and embracing my feelings and also I need to know how do i ask a girl out", Paul said. She raised an eye brow. Paul Lahote...doesn't know how to ask a girl out."Just go with the flow...I don't know why your asking me...I never been on a date before", She said. "So Annabelle...are you free Saturday night", He asked. She spit out the water she had been drinking realizing what he just asked. "I am so sorry Paul", She said grabbing a towel and drying off his face.

"That doesn't matter Annabelle would you stop beating around the bush and answer the question it's a simple yes or no, Belle", Paul said. Annabelle couldn't believe that this was happening. Paul Lahote...one her her friends that she has been secretly crushing on...just flat out ask her out. Lets just replay the moment over and over. "Anna", Paul said. "I...Paul...I", She said. Even though she heard the question...she sure couldn't bring herself to answer it. _"Embrace it sweetheart...Embrace_ it...", Her mother's voice sounded off in her head...before her words went straight for her heart. "I'd...love to", She said. She felt her cheeks get hot. He smiled, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "I'll let you get back to concentrating...I'll call you later maybe you could hang out with the guys. He left from her bedroom and she watched as he drove down the road.

She had the biggest smile plaster on her face the whole time she was home. Her dad and step mother looking at her like she was crazy...Nicole...she already believe she was. "Okay Princess...tell me what the hell is going on with you", Hunter asked. "I HAVE A DATE", She stated. "Oh that's great Anna, with who", "Paul", She replied. "Paul...as in Paul Lahote', Hunter said. She nodded. "Sweetie...", "Please don't start the whole...I know I like the guy, but i don't like the guy that much to have him going out with my daughter speech...that's why i never had a boyfriend in the first place", Annabelle stopped him right in his line of words. "Or ever went out on a date...this is my first official date okay...If I'm making a mistake let me make it so i can learn from it...but I'm going with my heart with okay dad", She told him. Hunter smiled to himself and to his daughter. Stephanie gave hunter a look and that made his decision easier. "Hunter...", "Fine...Annabelle you win...if you make a mistake...you'll learn from it...", He said. "So when is this big date", He asked. "Saturday he didn't give a time...so I'll ask when he calls later", She said. "Just be careful Annabelle for me", He asked. She smiled and kissed her dads cheek. "Of course I will", She replied, dropping her dishes in the sink and going up the stairs. She was finally taking that chance that she needed to. For Finally crossing that bring. Some times, good things come out of things that you take a chance on.


	9. First Date

**I own nothing, but my OC's, characters from Twilight belongs to SM.**

**Sorry about it being so long without an update, things lately have been a struggle, and handling that and this story was a bit much...but any who...on with story right...RIGHT.**

**Annabelle Morgan POV**

"I still don't get it...", Paul stated. Anna looked at him. "Your in college...", "Yeah, I got in by a thread", Paul said. "Paul it's not even that hard', Annabelle told him. "My brain power is on low", Paul replied. "Like always", She mumbled. "What did you say", Paul asked. "Nothing, important", Anna answered. "So what ride do you want to go on next", He added. "Win me a stuff animal", Anna answered. He smiled and looked the the animals that were hanging up. "Which one do you want", He asked. She looked around and found the perfect one. "I want the giant monkey", She stated. "Why the monkey", he asked. She laughed to herself. "You don't want to know", She replied as they walked up the the game. "How much to play for the giant stuffed animals", Paul asked. "Seven Dollars", The woman answered. "Alright here you go...", he said passing her the money.

"Here's your giant Monkey", Paul announced as he passed it to her. Annabelle smiled and hugged the stuffed animal. "I'm going to name him...Paulie", Annabelle stated. Paul wrapped, one of his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Would it be gay if I asked you to win me something...", Paul asked. "No...Not to me...what do you want...", She asked him. "That Girl Monkey with the Bow", He answered. She smiled and pulled out seven dollars, "Can we get another game...Lisa", Anna asked handing her the money. "I think that is just adorable", A couple said that was standing behind her. "Paul...if I win...what are you going to name her...", "Annie", Paul smirked. She pushed him playfully and grabbed one of the basketballs and threw it towards the net. Five Minutes later, She gave him the Giant Animal. "All Net", She said as she wiped off her hands. "You know for a short girl, you're pretty good at basketball", Paul told her. "You hungry yet", He asked. "Paul, you just ate...", "You know I have a big appetite and you haven't eaten yet," Paul stated. "I'm not hungry...", She said. "Annabelle...you need to eat something...we've been here for three hours", Paul said. How could she possibly say no to him...She couldn't even if she wanted to. There was something about Paul, that she couldn't say no to...she could never deny Paul. How could this be happening. Next thing, she knows, she's being dragged off to one of the small restaurants, and eating the supreme Burger with fries and extra ketchup.

"I'm starting to think, your trying to get me fat", "A little bit more meat on your bones wouldn't hurt", Paul told her, putting their things in the back of his truck. "Yeah, well thanks to you, I can't eat anymore, I'm so full, I look at least two months pregnant", Annabelle said. Paul had to stop and look. "You can now thank me for giving you a stretching head start", He stated. "You better run", Annabelle warned. He dropped the last thing in the truck of the car and started to run around the parking lot with Annabelle right behind him.

**Paul Lahote POV**

"Maybe running around chasing you was a bad idea", Anna told him. "I feel like I'm going to throw up a horse", she added. "Sorry...", Paul said. "I didn't mean to run around in circles", Paul added. Annabelle smiled. "It was worth it", She told him as they sat out on the grass. "Hey Paul", "Huh", He answered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks for the night...it was the great...I'll never forget it", Annabelle told him. Paul breathed in her scent and relaxed against the tree. "Your Welcome", He replied. "Hey Paul...", "Yes," "Are you sleepy yet", Anna asked. He smiled as he heard her yawn. "Not yet...you go to sleep first", He told her. She relaxed and took a deep breathe and sat up facing him. "Paul...", "Yes, Annabelle", He said. "Goodnight", She replied, and after a few seconds, her lips softly met his, he wanted to kiss back, but, the contact, ended so quickly. But he cherished it. That kiss was all he needed, a few minutes later, Paul had let sleep take him over.

"Oh shit", He cursed as he opened his eyes, looking at his watch, it read eleven twenty nine. He carefully stood up with Annabelle in his arms and walked over to the car. He couldn't believe he actually fell asleep, he wasn't suppose to do that, he didn't plan on doing that. He was just giving her some time of rest. And he sure didn't plan for her to stay out this late...he only had a limited amount of time left before he went on patrol. He placed her in the truck and buckled her in, and got in on his side and hurried off. A few minutes later, he was out of the truck, with her in his arms. "I'm sorry i kept her out so late,she fell asleep and so did I", Paul told Hunter. Hunter took his daughter out of his arms. "It's fine...just don't let it happen again...", Hunter told him. "If you break her heart Paul...I'll break your face, my daughter really likes you, and I don't know what you did to make it all happen like this, in the few months you've know each other...but she's like you a lot...and I believe she's just like her mother...she gives people chances, don't make her regret hers or me regret mine", Hunter explained. Paul nodded. "Goodnight Paul", Hunter sighed closing the door. Soon the downstairs lights were off and so where her rooms. He hurried back home putting up the truck and quickly phased heading out into the woods.

He couldn't close his mind off like he could usually do, so he could think about his date, with Annabelle alone in and his head and he could clearly see that he was annoying Jared and Collin and Leah, but tonight was perfect for him. And It was great for her, and that's all he wanted to do, was make her feel great, but feeling perfect was a bonus for him because, for the first time...he could get what Jared was feeling when ever he was around Kim. This Day and this date was perfect.

_** I did the best I Could for the date from what i could think of, Thanks again for taking the time out to read my story**_

_**REVIEWS ANYONE...  
><strong>_


	10. A change in fates plans&Old friends

**A/N: I'm sorry that I have not updated in two years, I certainly can't believe that it has been so long since then. It's just that i just didn't know where to go in my story anymore, recently got an Idea in my head that matches along with this story. Not trying to spoil it for you guys but of course this isn't going to be a normal romance/supernatural story, but it's going to be action in it too. You can't have a wolf fanfiction without having a little bit of fighting in it too can you. **

**Annabelle Morgan**

"Okay Annabelle, I want this move to be smooth, and five, six, seven and eight," Her coach instructed her. Annabelle turned, and turned. "Point those toes, Annabelle, come on, point, there we go, straighten those arms, get ready for the flip, five, six seven eight and one, two, three there we go, you nailed Anna", She told her. Anna smiled as she got to get a breather. "Alright girls, take a break, you have twenty minutes, do something useful with it please", Mrs. Calloway stated.

"Hey, I'm going to go down to the library, pick up some books on supernatural history...", Annabelle told her best friend Skylar. "Mr. Wilson...", "Yes, he took a vote, history on the supernatural...do you believe Sky...do you believe", Annabelle said in her bet creepy voice. "Actually yes in a weird way...it's pretty interesting, the world is cool and all, but supernatural has the it factor...", Skylar said. "Did you need me to come with you, I'm pretty good with picking out books...", Skylar asked. "Nah, I got this one, you always come with me, and you know how that goes, if you're there, I'm in trouble", She replied as she got up.

"Hurry back", Her friend called out out to her. She hurried towards the gym doors, going out of the gym, she made her way towards the library. She huffed, though today was a good day over all, she had this weird feeling inside, in the pit of her stomach, and it wouldn't stop bothering her. She checked out a few books, good books that should could and hurried to the gym, she didn't need to be late going back to practice.

"Hey did you need a ride home, Anna", Cody asked as he opened the door to the car. "No...my ride should be here any minute now", Anna replied. "You sure...", Skylar asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine", she told her friend. She sighed, normally Paul wouldn't be this late. She checked her phone almost thirty times in counting. There was only three buses left, students taking their time talking to each other, others getting on the bus. She ran a hand through her hair as she felt , a calmness come over her, a sense of power enveloped her whole being.

Some of her breath was right then taken away as she gasped for a breath, her head tilted back, like she was looking up into the sky. Only seen by the ones that have the gift was a big beam of light, casting down on her, a young boy looked on, with a smile on his face, as it slowly disappeared. She was here. Annabelle finally caught a breath as she leaned back on the stairs.

"What the hell just happened", she asked herself, as she looked around , seeing that the last bus was pulling away. The students that were talking now gone, she put her head in her hands. "Should have taken that ride", She sighed out. That's when she her tires screech and looked up seeing the red truck that belonged to Bella. She picked up her things and walked towards it.

"Sorry, They're having a meeting at the rez right now", Bella told her. "Oh, okay, so where were you today, Ms. I'm sick", Anna said. Bella gave her smile. "Taking care of Charlie, he's been at the station everyday, since that kid went missing, Charlie said they found a body, it's the kid, they were trying to do a investigation, Charlie fell sick, no getting enough rest, being out all the time, just never gave himself a break you know", Bella said. "That's understandable...everybody was talking about the kid, like you guys don't get that much murder here", Anna said. "You've been here longer enough to know, nothing ever goes down in this town", Bella said. Anna nodded. Bella was being a little bit more awkward that usual.

"Are you okay", Anna asked. "Yeah, absolutely", "Bella, you're a terrible liar, you do know that right", She said looking over at the driver. Bella nodded, Anna decided she was just going to leave it be, apparently Bella didn't want to reveal anything yet. "Ann, do you mind I stay a couple of hours over your house, I need to talk to Nikki", "Sure, I'll call home", she said pulling out her cell phone. "Mo...Stephanie, is uh, Nicole there, okay well tell her to stay, Bella needs to talk to her about something...", She looked over at Bella as she told her it was important. "It's important, yeah, bye". "Surprisingly, she was staying in the house today...weird, huh", She told Bella who just glanced at her from the drivers side.

"Wow...never seen a car so down before", Bella said as they pulled into the drive way. Anna looked up from her text book, and saw a small dingy car, rusted up, something about that car seemed familiar. They both got out. "Stephanie, didn't tell me, we had company", Anna said as she unlocked the door, while Bella walked up the stairs, Anna walked towards the living room hearing a conversation, the opening of the living room, she saw her dad, Stephanie...and...Oh no fucking thought.

Paul's fowl language was engulfing her, what Jared would say is her innocence, Quil would then chip in say, tainting her purity, to the point of no return, whatever the hell that meant. "Sebastian...", She said out loud. The man looked up, her black hair was mixed with a little grey, his glasses still broken, the cheapskate, his geeky clothes, still those of khaki's, dress shoes, and button up long sleeve shirts, and ties, his wrist watch still cracked.

He stood up quickly. "Anna...", He said. "You know this man...", Hunter asked. "Yeah...he was...like a dad, since I couldn't see you all the time...", She replied as they stared at each other. Sebastian sighed as he walked over towards her, he wrapped his arms around her. She returned the tight hug. "What are you doing here, Zeb", she asked pulling away.

"You're mom was dating", Hunter asked. Anna rolled her eyes. "No...he worked at the local library, I was there almost everyday", She said. "Well, it seems like something has come up", "What is it, is my aunt okay", "Oh, she's fine, she's alright, I just missed you is all, I promised I'd keep in touch, come and see you, you know, haven't been able to do that...", He replied straightening his glasses.

She smiled. "I missed you to Zebster...", "Yeah, what'd I say about that name", He replied. "You sure this isn't a pedo kind of thing", Hunter said. "Dad, I'm sure, the Zebster is cool, plus he can't be a pedo, girls run extra fast when he's near", She replied. Hunter had a smile on his face. Sebastian cleared his throat, Anna apologized to him, with a mumble of the words didn't mean to say it like that. Paul really had an effect on her alright.

"So mister, Sebastian, how long are you going to be in town", Stephanie asked as she nudged her husband, trying to get him to stop laughing. "Actually, to sum up why I came here, I brought a small building, that wasn't being used, going to turn it into a store...", "Oh what kind of store...", "A book one", Anna said laughing, with her dad. Stephanie narrowed her eyes at the father and daughter duo, which made the both of them, catch themselves and stop from laughing.

"She's right, except it'd be a little more than that, a store of the supernatural, some antiques for sell, lots of things about the history...of other countries and what they contributed to the supernatural world", He replied. "Oh Sebastian that's great, I need as much information I can get, when is it opening", "One week, I've had all my products shipped here, there's just sitting in the store, ready to be stocked up...", "I have a site already up, flyers around the town, outside of it also", he said.

"This is awesome, you have to stay for dinner, dad he has to stay please", She begged. "It's alright, Annabelle, I have to actually get back to the store, help my staff with unpacking," "Well, how about next time, when you have some time off from the store", Stephanie said. "That'll be great, I left some books for you on the table wrapped up, I hope that you enjoy them much", Sebastian said. "It was nice meeting you both", "Same here man", Hunter said. "Sorry about the antics", Hunter said. "It's normal for me", He replied shaking his hand. Annabelle hugged the older man again, after leading him towards the door, she watched and waved as he drove away from the house.

"So, you two were close...", "Yeah pretty much, he's kind of the reason I'm not doormat dumb", Anna replied. "Seventh grade is when I met him at the local library, just around the corner, he was ahead of the children's center there, Sebastian's cool dad, he wasn't trying to take your place if that's what your thinking", She added. Hunter nodded.

"Seems like a good guy, you're mom must have liked him", He said. "In a way, she thought he was too involved, but, she saw how he was a good influence on the kids of the neighborhood, changed her whole opinion", She said.

"How come she never dated anyone", he asked. Anna quickly sighed. "To be truthful, mom still loved you, but you told her about Stephanie, how you felt about her, she was broken, but she kept a smile on her face and realized, that maybe she wasn't what you needed, when you got with Stephanie, seems like you got better, she was still working at the diner, you were moving up in life...she figured it was always her, that held you back...she loved you still dad...just didn't want to drag you down", She answered standing up.

"I got to do my homework, I'll be down for dinner", she told him. She left him, sitting there, thinking, of what could of been, thinking about Danielle, his Diane.

She glanced at the carefully wrapped books on her desk, as she sat up on bed. "I should open them and see what they are", She said to herself. She sighed. Her life here was getting better, everything with Paul was going great, everything in her life seemed to be getting even better. Sebastian was here, starting up a store like he always wanted too and he was back in her life. It's like nothing could get worse. Annabelle had decided to wait til tomorrow to actually open them, she needed all the rest she could get with a big math test coming tomorrow.

While she caught sleep, something beneath her bed, no beneath her house, how about beneath the earth, some would call it hell, the one that resides calls it come, he awoke, with a great and loud roar. Inside of her bedroom, inside of her head, in her dreams, that's when her nightmare started. In a town, a red head started her army, planning to take the a life of a certain brunette. Vampire Royal needs to make do on a word. And a young boy...he awaited his savior.

**A/N: Reviews anyone. Sorry I've been away for two years, but I'm back and I'm better than ever. As a Matter fact, I AM THE BEST IN THE WORLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. BV95 :)**


End file.
